


Traffic

by boybird



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, first meetings au, i suck at summaries rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boybird/pseuds/boybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima never payed attention to who his Bluetooth connects to, until it attracts the attention of a stranger in traffic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traffic

**Author's Note:**

> heyo this is my first time posting here! please tell me if there's any mistakes I missed & I'll fix them! I hope you enjoy some cute tsukkihina bc rarepair hell amiright ladies :')

"This just in, there was a horrible accident on the I-17, North of surprise. so folks make sure that you leave extra early this morning, traffic is estimated to takeaway extra 45 minutes to clear-" Tsuksihima cut off the rest of the newscaster's voice with an inhuman groan. He was, unfortunately, right in the middle of the horrible traffic the news described merely seconds ago. 

He rested his head on the steering wheel, praying to any god that is listening to help him get through this morning. He has a test first hour, too. No doubt he's going to miss that and have to retake it, or just accept a failing grade. Hopefully his teacher will want him to retake it, but she could be the devil and fail him instead.

He stayed rested on the steering wheel for a solid 5 minutes, trying to accept his eminent tardiness. Once he lifted his head, he saw that he could drive a few feet forward. Wow, he thought, a whole 3 feet! It must be Christmas!

He grabbed his phone and linked his Bluetooth to his car and put on some music. If he had a distraction maybe this traffic wouldn't be so bad. He chose his favorite band, with a 43 minute album, and pressed play. He relaxed considerably after the first song, regardless if his car moved or not. 

He closed his eyes and started humming along, occasionally checking to see if he had to drive or not. He almost feel asleep, if it weren't for an aggressive tapping on his right window. He glared at the man, turning down his music and rolling down his window. He raised one eyebrow in a 'why the hell did you do that' kind of way, expecting an answer. 

He examined The Tapper, wondering what possibly could a orange haired, 12 year old looking man have to say to him in the middle of traffic?

"Hey! So- uh- Do you have Bluetooth on? Because my car just started playing music, it was crazy! It scared the crap out of me, I wasn't really awake but now I am," the man laughed. It was a light laugh, one you would do in reply to a joke your grandmother made. It made Tsukishima was to roll his eyes, but he refrained because this man was a complete stranger and might actually get offended.

"You probably shouldn't be driving if you're still half asleep," Tsukishima stated, then remembered, "but yeah, I turned my Bluetooth on a few minutes ago."

Orange head looked insulted for a hot 2 seconds before replying with, "I'm not complaining! The music was good, what artist?" 

Tsukishima didn't want to answer, his music taste veered on the edge of embarrassing. He could only tell his close friends (i.e. Yamaguchi). This guy is a stranger anyways, he reasoned, he shouldn't have a problem telling him. So, Tsukishima swallowed his pride and answered, "It was Beyoncé."

The man stared at Tsukishima for half a second before bursting into uncontrolable laughter. At one point, he actually took his foot off brake and almost hit the car in front of him. That didn't stop the giggles, oh no. If anything, it made the man laugh harder. Tsukishima let a small smile grace his face, ignoring his embarrassment.

After what seemed like an eternity (but was only a couple of minutes), the man sobered up and whipped a few tears away. He looked back at Tsukishima, wearing a smile so genuine it made him grimace, "I didn't expect a guy like you to listen to Beyoncé."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Paired with a now mischievous smile, he said, "Well, for starters, you have a dinosaur key chain hanging off your mirror. And you look so angry; Beyoncé doesn't deserve angry!" 

That's it, Tsukishima glared at him, I'm going to kill this stranger.

Absolutely unaffected by the glare, the man asked, "What's your name anyways? I'm Hinata!"

"Tsukishima." 

"Hi Tsukishima, nice to met you! Where are you going this early? Are you in college?" Tsukishima seemed to miss where the conversation changed from strangers to 'hey lets get to know eachother!' Regardless, he had nothing better to do so he humored Hinata and answered.

"I'm going to college. My job is afterwards. You?" he asked. Hinata opened his mouth to answer but suddenly traffic started to move. It's a miracle, they won't have to wait for 45 minutes! Tsukishima felt like celebrating; he really hated traffic. 

"Tsukishima the traffic! It's moving! Hopefully I'll run into you again, bye!" and he was off, driving away to wherever the excitable orange people go. Tsukishima's lane started to move, too, at a much slower pace. He didn't dare complain, moving is better than not moving. 

He turned on his music and went a steady 5 miles an hour until it cleared more. He'll make it to college eventually. 

 

\-- 

 

Tsukishima made it to his second and last class of the day, Literature. He genuinely hated literature wth a passion, but it was a required class to graduate so he's taking it first hear to get it over with. His teacher entered the room, starting the lesson. Shakespeare today, great. 

10 minutes into deciding wether or not Macbeth is actually crazy, a familiar red head came running into the class. He was panting and spitting apologies to the teacher. Tsukishima couldn't catch it all, but what at he could understand was "cute dog- I just had to pet it-"

He started at the man, knowing he knew him from somewhere. Where have they met? It was recent he knew, really recent. He just couldn't place it. 

It wasn't until the man turned and somehow made direct eye contact with Tsukishima that he finally remembered. This morning, in traffic! It was Hinata, and he was walking straight towards him. He was conveniently sat right next to the only open seat in the classroom- now taken. 

How had tsukishima not noticed this guy in his class before? It's a month into college and tsukishima had no idea this man even existed, but apparently they shared a class. 

Admittedly, Tsukishima wasn't very observant anyways. However he did notice, throughout the whole class period, he was receiving sly glances from the boy next to him. 

When the bell rang, the red head dashed out of the room. Tsukishima looked at his desk, seeing a little blue note with his name on it. 

"tsukishima! ur pretty cool! txt me?? xxx-xxx-xxxx <3"

And If tsukishima had a little bit more color to his face than normal paired with a small smile, well, no one said anything.


End file.
